justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kafluffle101/Just Dance: Shady Ladies (Fanmade)
Disclaimer: '''All of the content you see on this page is fanmade and made by me. If you want to use my content, please ask or give credit. '''Just Dance: Shady Ladies is the third installment to the Just Dance Kafluffle franchise. The release date of the game is currently unknown. Gameplay and Features *'"Girl Party" '''mode, where players can either work together with a common score bar or play against each other, as in previous games. *'"The Diamond Star" feature, you can use mojo to get prizes, but how about stars? Now you can earn special stars when achieving a score of 11500 or more. Using diamond stars, you can buy amazing prizes like avatars and exclusive songs! *"Avatar Maker" mode will let you use the brand new Just Dance Gamepad, you can use your creative skills and make your very own avatar to use! *"The Creativity Corner" feature is where you may post your fabulous avatar creations to share with people around the world! *"Just Sweat" mode, where you can customize and make your own workout sessions with your favourite songs. *"Groove Quest", which is the same as Dance Quest from Just Dance 2016. You can become the leader of the dance floor and challenge and play through three awesome hits. *"On Fire!" mode is back! By landing multiple "Perfect" or "Super" moves in a row, you will get more points and be able to reach for the stars much easier! *"World Dance Floor", an online mode where players from around the dance world play songs and try to beat one another to make it to the dancer of the week award panel! *"JDTV" mode, where you can watch community made videos and fanmade dances. *"Party Master Mode" is exclusive to PlayStation 4, Wii U, Xbox One, Nintendo NX and PC. A fifth player can join and become the star DJ, using the Just Dance Gamepad to choose the songs and the moves. *Additionally, '''Community Remix, VIP '''and '''Autodance will also be returning features. Tracklist *On both seventh gen and eighth gen consoles, the song list is ordered alphabetically. Alternate Routines Party Master Mode Community Remix Trivia *''Just Dance: Shady Ladies is the first game in the Kafluffle franchise to only include female artists and female coaches. Gallery Cards pointmultiplier_bronze_jdwomen.png|''Bronze point multiplier card pointmultiplier_silver_jdwomen.png|''Silver'' point multiplier card pointmultiplier_gold_jdwomen.png|''Gold'' point multiplier card Menus menu_startup_jdwomen.png|Startup menu Others logo2_biowomen.png|Logo Beta Elements *''Just Dance: Shady Ladies was originally going to be called ''Just Dance: Women ''but was changed due to the creator saying it was too basic and boring. However, the codename still has "''jdwomen" at the end. **''Just Dance: Shady Ladies was then going to be called ''Just Dance: Biological Women ''but was changed due to unknown reasons. *A PAL cover was made, but was scrapped, and instead, the NTSC and PAL covers share the same cover. *The square for ''Walking On Air ''was different. The coach was closer and the background had more details. *The codename for ''Lust For Life's square is "youngandbeautiful_jdwomen", meaning that Lust For Life was originally going to be Young and Beautiful ''by Lana Del Rey, but was changed due to unknown reasons. **As well as that, two versions of the Lust For Life square were found in the files. One has the coach with black skin and no butterfly wings, and the other had white skin and no butterfly wings. *The square for ''Dance Apocalyptic ''was different. The square had a pink-red colour scheme. coveruno_shadyladies.png|Beta PAL cover Walkingonair jdwomen.png|Beta ''Walking On Air square Youngandbeautiful version2 jdwomen.png|Beta Lust For Life square (version one) Youngandbeautiful version3 jdwomen.png|Beta Lust For Life square (version two) Danceapocalyptic jdwomen.png|Beta Dance Apocalyptic square Credits / Inspiration *'JustMathDance:' Cover *'Ozcar Liamz: '''Cover *'Matusmati: 'Backgrounds for squares *'Just Dance World: '''Coaches Category:Blog posts